The Child Of Magic
by Reborn generation
Summary: Une fic sur Kaito Kid mais aussi les autres personnages de Magic Kaito et aussi Détective Conan. A vous de voir ! Kid The Phantom Thief
1. K-K

Un voleur camouflé de blanc

Un magicien hors pair

Les colombes l'accompagnent

Les cents voix sont présentes

Le visage parfait

Une ombre sous le clair de lune

Son nom est enfant

8 ans qu'il avait disparu

Maintenant surgissant du passé il réapparaît

Rechercher dans le monde entier

Il essaye de découvrir une sombre histoire

On lui donne plusieurs noms

Il vole des bijoux et autres pierres précieuses

Il restitue toujours son butin

Va s'avoir pourquoi ?

Il est tel un fantôme

Imprenable et Insaisissable

Il a plusieurs ennemis

Vêtu de gris

Cherchant la boîte de Pandore

Introuvable

Prévenant ses voles d'un message toujours fini par un symbole

Deux détectives sont venus à lui

Les seuls qui puissent l'arrêter

Un adolescent de 17 ans imitant Sherlock Holmes

Un enfant de 7 ans d'où le nom est le créateur du Signe des Quatre

Volant dans les airs

Marchant sur la terre

Il continue ses recherches

Une apparence de Gentlemen

Le Arsène Lupin de notre époque

Un mystérieux voleur

Un véritable caméléon

Possédant un énorme fan-club

Où la gente féminine est présent

Ses cartes de « visite » entreprenant une énigme

Seule eux y arrivent

Portant un monocle à l'œil droit

L'insigne du trèfle

Portant une chance inouï

Poker Face sur son visage

« La Pupille de la Lune »

« Le Soleil de Paris »

« Blue Birthday »

« Red Tear »

« Golden Eye »

Diamants et Rubis…

Une amie d'enfance

Follement amoureux

Sentiment caché

Lady and Gentlemen

It's Showtime !

La CIA et le FBI lui ont imposé un code : 1412

Un enfant adorant la magie = KID

Surnommé aussi Kid The Phantom Thief

Poisson d'avril.

Lorsque la lune séparera les deux au dessous du nom de l'étoile noire.

Je ferais mon apparition quand les vagues me feront signe.

Kaito Kid !


	2. S-K

Un détective lycéen

Agé de 17 ans

Il a vécu seul

Sans mère ni père

Ils sont à l'étranger

N-Y

Le Holmes de notre époque

Aucune affaire de meurtre n'est pas résolue

Fan du professeur Moriarty

La vallée de la mort, les chutes Reichenbach

Une drôle d'affaire

Dans un parc d'attraction

Deux hommes vêtu de noir

Découverte de chantage

Avalant un poison

APTX4869

Prisonnier d'un corps d'enfant

Mais un cerveau d'adulte

Maintenant grâce à un ami

Il cherche la vérité

Cachant son identité

Même à ses ami(e)s et surtout à celle qu'il aime

Aussi une fille de détective

Amie d'enfance

Tristesse présente

Un pseudonyme

Prénom de l'auteur dont le personnage principal est sont rival

Rencontre avec un voleur

Ces atouts de détective sont mis en jeux

5 individus savent pour lui

Un autre détective lycéen d'Osaka

Un inventeur fou

Ce même voleur au clair de lune

Ses parents

Et une camarade de classe

Scientifique qui a rétrécie aussi

Doute de ses proches

Mais résistant, nouvelle découverte

Nom d'alcool pour cette organisation

Participation du FBI et de la CIA

Personnage principal du manga

Nom inventé : « Conan Edogawa »

Alias « Shinichi Kudo » porté disparu

Continuation des enquêtes

Rapprochement du but

Bientôt une Fin !

Même si je suis devenu plus petit, mon esprit reste le même…

L'incomparable détective…

Il y a qu'une seul et une seul vérité !


	3. H-S

Samedi 01 Décembre 2012, 12h, 00 minutes, 00 secondes, 00 millisecondes.

Un détective lycéen

D'origine anglais

Son père est japonais, sa mère est anglaise

Pendant ses enquêtes

Il se déguise en Sherlock Holmes

Et quand il découvre le coupable

Il prononce une phrase

"Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?"

Il ne se sépare jamais de sa montre à gousset

Son père est policier

Il a un faucon nommé Watson

Il adore son pays natal

Mais fais souvent des allers-retours entre le Japon et l'Angleterre.

Il cherche à arrêter un assassin

Une araignée illusionniste

Spider

Mais son ennemi essaye de tuer le voleur blanc

Alors il essaye de découvrir son identité

Et grâce à un de ses cheveux

Il a une piste

Entrant dans un lycée au Japon

Il découvre le magicien

Un lycéen de sa classe

Mais lorsque son rival à des problèmes

Il l'aide pour une raison inconnue

Il se fait toujours battre par cet enfant

Le détective de l'école primaire

Il est aussi son adversaire pour autant

Un dragueur de premier

Il a un faible pour Akako

Un cavalier blanc contre un voleur blanc

Qui va l'emporter ?


	4. Araignée: S

Un assassin professionnel

Engager par des types en gris

Pour réaliser une mission

Celle de tuer un homme

Un voleur blanc

Un magicien

Il est comme lui

Il utilise la magie

Ou plutôt des illusions

Lady and Gentlemen

Welcome to my illusion

Rechercher aussi par la police

Mais n'y parvenant jamais

Un seul se met en travère de sa route

Un détective lycéen

Qui vient d'Angleterre

You are persistent

Son pseudonyme

Araignée

En anglais

Car c'est son pays

Spider !


End file.
